There are known image forming apparatuses that form images on sheets based on image data. In the related art, there are technologies for printing only text objects based on image data using designated toner different from toner used to print other image objects.
However, when an image forming apparatus executes copying, all copied image data are image objects. Therefore, there is a problem in that text (which is an image object in a copying process) in image data may not be printed using the designated toner.